Prometheus
Hero Intro Back row Support Nuker. Can restore Rage to teammates. Stat Growth Skills ' First Flame' Throws and exploding fireball, damaging all enemies within the area =Deals AOE magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; 27.5 more damage per level. = Usually aims at the center of the enemy's team; from where they were at the time of cast. = Medium length cast time as the fireball flies in an arc to the enemy at a low velocity. It explodes when it hits the ground. ' Bad Buddy' Restores one ally's Rage =Targets a random ally; erroneous tooltip does not add +100 more rage =Adds 62 Rage at level 1; each additional level restores 2 more rage ' Flash Bang' Damages and inflicts Blind on all enemies within the area =Does magic damage based on 41.78% of MAG ATK plus the flat amount (+ 8.8 dmg per level more) =Hits all enemies; benefits from Life Steal =Chance to blind and hit is based on the level of the skill and the enemy's level ' Radiance' Increases Magic attack for all allies (Passive) =Increases by MAG ATK for all allies (including himself) by 100; increases by 6 MAG ATK per lvl. =Maxes at 540 MAG ATK at level 90 Rotation (AA → Flash Bang → AA → AA → Bad Buddy) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Fisto (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 2 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Skull Wrap (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Stone Shield (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Unicorn Scepter (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Robber's Papers (Lvl. 16) * 1 x Claw Knuckles (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Harvesting Stick (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Zeus' Diary (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Rose Stone (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Vengeance Box (Lvl. 41) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lvl. 33) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Globe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Skull Wrap (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Dark Cloak (Lvl. 25) * 1 x Life Stone (Lvl. 45) * 1 x Fabled Wand III (Lvl. 78) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Zeus' Diary (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Fabled Wand IV (Lvl. 80) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Summoner's Staff (Lvl. 85)' * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82)' * 1 x Ardent Robes (Lvl. 84)' * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59)' * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51)' * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Globe * 1 x Darkos Hat * 1 x Dragoneye Ring' Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Infinitis Scoll * 1 x Etherworld Script * 1 x Dragon's Sorrow * 1 x Eso Staff''' Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Cobra Staff * 1 x Pyro Pearl * 1 x Dragonia Plate * 1 x Philosopher's Stone Final Stats * STR: 874 (740+134) * INT: 1487 (1294+193) * AGI: 710 (670+40) * Max HP: 19917 (15575+4342) * PHY ATK: 2015 (1767+248) * MAG ATK: 4164 (3452+712) * Armor: 249 (225+24) * Resist: 246 (142+104) * Physical Crit: 350 (334+16) * Magic Crit: 120 (45+75) * HP Regen: 2820 (1080+1740) * Rage Regen: 480 * Dodge: 5 * Piercing: 15 * Ignore Resist: 32 * Life Steal: 16 * Heal Bonus: 40% Hero Shard Locations 5 shards can be purchased from the Gauntlet for 500 Dragoncoins. It can be restocked upon purchasing a refresh with Dragoncoins or waiting until 9PM EST. Quotes *(Upon selection) - "I'll take care of it." *(On summon) - "My passion will burn you!" *(Upon evolution) - "BURN!" *(Upon ascension) - "Light illuminates us!" Category:Hero Category:Fire